The Curse of the Fan Girl
by DestinyAurora
Summary: What happens when a crazy fan girl is let loose in the city?  What happens when she is interested in Chiro? What will happen?  Will Chiro survive?  There's only one way to find out... Rated for the horrifying epidemic that is known as fan girl...
1. Chapter 1

Destiny: I am SO sorry for being gone. The truth is, I have a huge writers block on all of my stories.

Chiro: Sure…Guardian Hearts?

Destiny: The story is almost done, just stuck on the current chapter; if I can get that done, I'm good to go.

Antauri: Forgotten?

Otto: Forgot what?

Destiny (sighs): Lost the files to that, so I'm trying to rewrite it from memory and there's a gap in the information…I don't know what to do…

Sprx: In the Dark?

Destiny: Stuck on the current chapter.

Gibson: Game War?

Destiny: Actually, I might end that and press the complete button. If anyone says otherwise, I'll try and add more chapters.

Nova: Just end it.

Destiny: A few words of advice; 1. I will NEVER own SRMTHFG, otherwise there would be another season, and 2. writers block SUCKS! This story kind of randomly appeared because I got bored and was trying to think of ideas to defeat the block.

Chiro: What are you writing about anyways?

Destiny: The most terrifyingly horrible thing in the cosmos.

Chiro: W-What is it?

Destiny: Fan girls.

Both shiver uncontrollably…

* * *

><p><span>Do You Ever Get the Feeling that someone's watching?<span>

The city cheered as a large monster was slain by a slightly smaller robot after being hit by a beam from the robot's torso.

Inside that very torso, a young boy about 14 ½ wiped sweat from his brow, sighing in exhaustion. He has shiny, almost greasy-looking, spiky jet black hair and baby blue eyes. He was dressed in a white based costume with orange stripes on his mask, orange gloves, and a scarf.

"Great job, team," he congratulated, "Let's head back."

"Roger, Chiro," a cocky voice replied. Guess who…

This is the Hyperforce; protectors of Shuggazoom city and all of the cosmos. Against all odds, they were able to stop evil from spreading further and diminish it, most of it that is. Antauri always talked about balanced forces and such.

Speaking of Antauri, he is the wisest one on the team. Antauri is one of the infamous robotic monkeys. Once black with green eyes, he sacrificed himself to save the boy leader, Chiro, and the other. Eventually, he was brought back, becoming the silver monkey with dark blue eyes. Now fully robotic, Antauri watches over the team carefully. His hands transform into ghost claws.

Sprx-77, the cocky flirt; Sprx is the team's best pilot and is currently the boyfriend of Nova. He is a prank-loving, videogame-playing monkey who loves to tease Gibson and have fun. His fur is red and his eyes are black. He has a 'magnetic' personality. Get it?

Mr. Hal Gibson, the blue monkey; he's the team's scientist. Gibson is frequently called 'Brainstrain' and other names by Sprx. The two of them constantly argue. Gibson has one of the highest IQs known and lacks in fun, imagination, and belief. He is one to take logical decisions and think of sensible conclusions. He tends to use drills.

Nova, the yellow monkey with bubblegum pink eyes; Nova is the team's best fighter and only female monkey. She is known to have anger issues at times and is also aggressive. She has a fiery attitude, but is also a very sweet girl who's not afraid to show she's as good as the guys. She uses rather large fists.

Otto, the lovable green monkey; Otto is the team's mechanic. Though he tends to be pretty slow at times, Otto's pretty clever. He's sometimes clumsy and very silly. Otto loves to have fun and be a friend. He's not afraid to act ridiculous and in ways Gibson would find 'preposterous'. He has an open mind and enjoys the finer things in life. He can take the team by surprise.

Jinmay, the team's only other female. Jinmay is also Chiro's girlfriend. He literally fell for him. Jinmay has sea foam green eyes and has long pink hair in pigtails that looks frosted at the tips. She normally wears a sea foam green dress with a heart on it. She's a sweet, half-robot half-human girl who is always there for her friends.

Finally, there's Chiro; he is the leader of the Hyperforce and the Chosen One, gifted with the Power Primate. He's stuck between a child and a man, having to grow up at such a young age. Sometimes, it's easy to forget he's only 14. Yet, he still has those moments where he shows he's still a child. Yes, he's a complicated teenager who's full of surprises and emotions. He's old enough to decide for himself and have his own thoughts and opinions. He's still a kid, however, but he's seen so much. He was the one who defeated Skeleton King, sacrificing himself and almost dying in the process. He's pretty selfless, loyal, caring, cheerful and kind. He brings life to the team and brightens the room with his smile. He can be considerate and courageous, determined, and mature. He's turning into a great person, well, better than before. Yet, he can still be pretty arrogant at times and stubborn. But hey, that's part of growing up.

The six of them were walking through the city streets minutes later, heading over to Mr. Gakslapper's for hover burgers and a salad to celebrate.

Chiro was drowning out Sprx, who was currently gloating about how well he did during the fight. His mind began to drift off as he walked along, only paying attention to the road and such. His arms were crossed behind his head as he walked.

Meanwhile from a dark alley nearby was a female figure with binoculars, aimed directly at our young male hero. She giggled a very feminine laugh and a bright smile was scene, twisting like the Cheshire cat's.

"Go," her voice whispered.

Seven shadows darted in different directions at fast speeds. The kneeling girl stood up, still shadowed by the cold, dark alley. She diverted her gaze back to Chiro and giggled creepily.

"Oh, Cheerio-kun," she whispered, "you will be mine…"

By now, the six of them were eating their burgers. Somehow, Sprx and Otto managed to look like complete slobs as they raced each other to finish their burger. Antauri and Chiro were doing their best to ignore them while Gibson was getting splattered, Jinmay was ducking behind a menu, and Nova was about to hit the two over their heads if they'd keep it up.

Suddenly, Chiro shivered uncontrollably, just for about three seconds. Antauri sensed his disturbance and looked over to see Chiro looking around.

"Are you alright, Chiro," Antauri asked.

Everyone began to slow down and turned to see their leader still looking around.

Chiro only sighed, standing up. "It's nothing, I'm not that hungry and I'm getting a little cold, 'kay? I think I'm going to head back."

"Okay, Chiro," Jinmay said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "we'll see you back at the robot."

Chiro nodded. He turned and left.

A cold wind blew; causing them all to shiver after Chiro had vanished over the horizon.

Antauri shivered just as Chiro did only moments ago. Have you ever had that feeling where something bad was going to happen?

* * *

><p>Destiny: Done!<p>

Chiro: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Destiny: Chiro, this is a HORROR fiction and I voluntarily let your number one fan girl OC into this story and plus…

Chiro: …plus what…?

Destiny (shivers): She's a… cursed Mary Sue…

Chiro: WHAT!

Destiny: Well, this is a horror story…and humor…what else?

Chiro: I am so dead…

Destiny (rubs the back of her head): P.S. to you, the readers. I HATE Mary Sues and Gary Stus, the horrifying little creatures… it is a horror story and has plenty of humor. Let's see how long Chiro will last…

Mary Sue: Chiro…

Destiny: RUN, CHIRO, RUN!

Chiro runs away, screaming.

Destiny: Please read and review, NO FLAMING! The Mary Sues are watching…


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny: I'm back again…

'Mary': I will have Chiro-kun…

Destiny (sweatdrops and slowly backs away): I'm sure you will…

The rabid Mary Sue fan girl turns her head creepily, squeezing the 'life' out of a plushy of you know who…

'Mary' (glaring): What was that…?

Destiny runs to avoid getting infected by the cursed Sue.

'Mary': Destiny will never own Chiro… review and you get a plushy of the monkeys…

* * *

><p><span>Encounter<span>

Chiro rubbed his arms as he walked towards the robot. The strange feeling from earlier still hasn't left him. He shivered a bit more and thrust his hands into his pockets. This feeling…it was unnerving and uncontrollable.

"I'm probably just stressed," he muttered.

No one was around to hear him, that is, no one that he knew of…

He continued walking down the path. Only the wind was heard, moving the waters and pushing in between the buildings. It was so peaceful, so…quiet; maybe, maybe just a little too quiet.

Chiro saw an empty can and began to kick it absentmindedly. He was looking out at the water.

"I can't believe how much everything changed after the war…"

It was true. Since the war, the city had grown and war supported better. The savage lands had turned back into a large forest with light seeping through. There were huge fields and deserts, and even mountains. More cities have been built.

His ears then caught a faint sound of running. Was it feet? No…wait…paws? Judging by the sound, there was more than one.

"_Probably just a few strays,"_ he thought, continuing without putting much thought into it. Big mistake…

His power primate suddenly warned him of something coming from behind. He turned around to face whatever it was and was immediately knocked to the cement hard.

He opened his eyes to see a grey wolf with black eyes, black paws, a black muzzle, and black ears standing over him. It was growling… and it had sharp teeth.

Slightly panicking, Chiro shouted, "Monkey Mind Scream!"

The wolf was knocked off of him, allowing the Chosen One to stand up. He immediately fell on one knee, clutching his stomach. When he took his one arm off of it, he saw blood. He blanched. _"Strong little mutt…"_

Three more wolves then joined him, blocking all exits.

Chiro reached for his communicator.

"Monkey Team," he said frantically, "I need help!"

There was no answer.

"Monkey Team!"

Chiro's communicator sparked and fell to the ground, along with a few drops of his blood.

Chiro sighed heavily, his worry increasing. "I guess I'm going to do this the old fashioned way…"

The wolves lunged at Chiro, taking him off guard. The fight lasted for a few minutes, and the five of them were at a stalemate.

Chiro was breathing heavily now. "Wha…What do you guys…want?"

"They only want to please their master," a very feminine and higher pitched voice said.

"Huh?"

Chiro turned to see a female with long blonde hair that went down her back and was tied at the center of her back into a pony tail. Long curly bangs were tucked behind her ears and her hair curled from her orange binger and down. She has icy blue eyes looking at Chiro; the happiness was being successfully suppressed. The girl had a petite, pale body and was a bit shorter than Chiro, possibly a year younger than him. The girl was wearing a pink t-shirt with a bunny on it, black booties, and tan capris.

"Who are you," he asked, then shook his head, "Get out of here, it's dangerous!"

The girl giggled, it was that very same laugh…

"Why silly," she said, "There is no danger here. It's only me, your best friend, Gabby." Her eyes began to glow purple for a second and so did Chiro's. "Let's get you home," she continued, "Close your eyes…"

It was like Chiro was in some sort of trance. His eyes turned back to baby blue, but were dulled to a flat, navy color and his eyes drooped. He was asleep.

The girl smiled. "Time to go home, Chiro-kun…" She turned to the wolves; there was the one that attacked Chiro, one identical with golden eyes and a red scar over a closed left eye, one with a notch in its ear, and one with snake green eyes and a star on its fur. She called their names, respectively. "Queran, Aurelius, Tieran, Shou, take Chiro home."

The wolves nodded and took the boy.

The girl then turned and whistled. A black, grey, and white cat came running (named Yuki, Hiro, and Hikari respectively).

"Mission complete…"

Meanwhile…

The team was walking back from Mr. Gakslapper's, wanting to warm up a bit. Something in Antauri spiked, causing him to freeze. The others turned to look at him questioningly. That something in Antauri basically flat lined. Antauri's eyes widened.

"Chiro's in trouble!"

He immediately took off running towards where he sensed Chiro. He could feel Chiro loosing energy and could sense the boy weakening. Suddenly, his consciousness was gone. Antauri ran faster.

However, when he got to the scene, there was nobody there. The others, who had been on Antauri's heels, had finally caught up to him, breathing a little harder. They all noticed the paws marks in the pieces of sand that scattered the edge of the city. Antauri was the first to see Chiro's scarf and broken communicator on the ground, as well as a few drops of blood.

Jinmay gasped, her skin turning slightly paler. "I-Is that…?"

"I'm afraid so," Antauri replied grimly, "Chiro has been attacked and captured."

"Really, Antauri," Sprx asked, "Because to me, it looks more like—"

"No," Antauri interrupted, "I sense him still alive, at least, that's all I can sense…"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"You mean you can't find him," Otto shouted, worried.

Antauri nodded. "I'm afraid someone's blocking me from him. I only know he's unconscious."

Gibson began to crouch down, mumbling 'Hmm…' Taking some sort of scanner, he scanned the paws and then put Chiro's scarf and communicator in a plastic bag.

"I must research this," he mumbled, taking some samples.

Meanwhile, again…

Chiro groaned, his eyes blinking awake. Above him, all he saw was pink. He suddenly bolted up, wincing slightly. He noticed his side was wrapped up. He looked around the room and frowned, sweat dropping. He was in a male child's worst nightmare…

He was lying in a black bed with purple covers with an orange 'C' on it. By the looks of it, he assumed it was an attic. Within that dark attic, one bright light glowed, revealing many staring faces of stuffed animals of varying sizes and shapes. The floor had purple carpeting while the ceiling and walls were pink.

"Where the heck am I?"

She heard footsteps and turned to see that same girl walking up the steps into the bedroom. She was wearing a copy of his uniform, without the accessories. He immediately tensed.

The girl was smiling. "Chiro-kun, I made you breakfast. It's your favorite."

Chiro sweatdropped. _"What in the cosmos got me into this? Why do I get all the crazies?" _Clearing his throat, he asked, "Who are you?"

She only giggled. "Why silly, don't you remember? I'm your bestest friend. My name's Gabby Melina Austin."

Chiro tried sitting up more, but winced and held his torso.

The girl frowned. "I'm sorry about Queran, he can get…over excitable. He's really a good boy and still acts like a puppy. His claw must have accidentally dug into your torso."

"Listen, Gabby, I have NEVER met you in my life. I would remember if I have. Why did you kidnap me?"

She giggled. "Cheerio-kun, I did not kidnap you. I brought you home." Kids, never do this. This is STILL called kidnapping.

Chiro tried to get up, to run down the stairs.

The girl's eyes narrowed and turned purple. She faced her hand to Chiro and said in a weird voice that sounded like two people, a girly and dark, talking in unison, "Where are you going?"'

Chiro's body was frozen in place. His eyes widened in fear. He shook that away. "I'm going to MY home."

The girl smirked. "This is your home." She moved her hand down and said, her eyes glowing more, "Remember, Chiro. You and I are best friends… you have no intention of leaving…"

Chiro's eyes dulled again. HE began to look around, noticing his bandages and Gabby.

"Gabs, what happened to me, why am I in a bandage?"

The girl's eyes turned back to blue.

"You and Queran were playing like you do everyday. He jumped on you and scratched you accidentally. You hit your head, so I can assume some things will be hazy."

"Okay," he replied, believing her.

"You should get back into bed," Gabby told him, "The sooner you get better, the sooner we can play!"

"Okay, Gabby, I can't wait."

She placed the try of food onto the bed and sat with him, eating, talking, and laughing…

Just who was this strange girl…?

* * *

><p>Destiny: Done again!<p>

Chiro: What the heck did she do to me!

Destiny: One of the only reasons I call her a Sue, even though she could be a healthy character.

Chiro: You gave a crazy girl powers?

Destiny: No, I gave her three. Guess which ones; she only used two so far.

Chiro (sighs): I am so dead… please review…. help.


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny: Here's a new chapter!

Chiro: Do you have a storyline yet, or is this random?

Destiny: Yes, there is a storyline. I have the ideas all done. I just need to write them…

Chiro: I'm going to die, aren't I?

Destiny: I'm not telling. Also, on another note, we have found a winner!

Chiro: For what?

Destiny: ANTAURIfan guessed correctly; Gabby's first power is Hypnotism. :3

Chiro: You gave her Hypnotism!

Destiny: Yes.

Chiro (sighs): Destiny doesn't own us.

* * *

><p><span>Getting to Know You<span>

Chiro was sitting up in his, well, Gabby's bed. Gabby was asleep, next to him. The girl had talked herself to exhaustion. Chiro smiled.

Gabby began to open her eyes, moaning.

"Good morning, Bunny," Chiro said to her.

"How long was I asleep," she mumbled.

Chiro laughed. "You talked yourself to sleep only a minute ago."

Gabby blinked. "Oh." She got up and brushed herself off. "Let's go downstairs, I'm bored."

"You're always bored," Chiro joked.

Gabby punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Love you two," Chiro said, chuckling.

Gabby rolled her eyes, but her heart skipped a beat. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bed, whining. "Come on already!"

Gabby led him down black steel steps to the next floor, not going down any further to the basement. Turning to him, she wagged a finger, her cheeks puffing out a bit, "No going down into the basement, that's my special room of the house, remember?"

Chiro shook his head. "Don't remember, but okay…" He then blinked. "How come I don't get a special room?"

Gabby giggled. "It's because you don't. There's an empty closet by the front door, but you wouldn't want that."

"Why not," Chiro said indignantly, causing her to roll her eyes playfully.

"There are ghosties inside…"

In fake fear, Chiro exclaimed, "Ah! Oh no, not the ghosties!"

Gabby hit Chiro again. "There are people who want to kidnap you and use you."

Chiro froze. "What?"

Gabby shook her head. "Never mind. Besides the kitchen, never go near the front and never go in the basement, okay? Also, be quiet when you're near the front."

Chiro nodded, adding, "Sir, yes, ma'am!"

Both of them burst out in laughter.

To their left was a plain living room a step down with hot pink shaggy carpet and lighter pink walls with black furniture, a computer on an oak desk, and a large TV. Along the wall to their left were three doors and further down, the entrance to the kitchen. On the other wall, along the hall, were three other doors, two of which are the bathroom and closet.

Gabby led Chiro, yanking his arm and dragging him, into the kitchen.

The kitchen had oak cabinets, tables, and two chairs, yellow tile, and stainless steel appliances.

There was a sound of growling and Chiro yelped. Around the corner of the counter were the dogs and cats, snacking on their separate bowls of food.

Gabby smiled at Chiro. "Oh, silly," she said to him, "Don't be scared."

She motioned over to the seven animals. Automatically, they gathered around her.

"I'm sure you don't remember, but these are your friends; Queran, Aurelius, Tieran, Shou, Yuki, Hiro, and Hikari," she explained, introducing the group. She then looked around, shouting, "HAMMY!"

A rodent darted across the floor and ran up Gabby, only to sit on her shoulder. It was a chocolate brown hamster with a darker brown spot. Around his neck was a small orange scarf.

"This is Hammy," she added, giggling as the furry little guy nuzzled her.

Chiro blinked, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, it's nice to meet you all, umm, again."

Hammy only looked confused.

Gabby's stomach suddenly growled loudly. Sweatdropping, and with flushed cheeks, Gabby rubbed the back of her head. "L-Let's get breakfast."

Chiro snorted. "We already ate, remember?"

At this, Gabby blushed harder. Making a fit she whined, "Cheerio!"

Chiro still chuckled. "If you're still hungry, grab a fruit snack or something. I swear you're so much like O—" Chiro blinked.

"Like who," Gabby asked, her face puffed in embarrassment and her eyes tinted purple.

Chiro shook his head. "I guess I'm still a little dizzy. You remind me of an old TV show I used to watch."

Gabby's suspicious gaze dimmed as her eyes grew back into her natural color.

"I want French toast sticks!"

Chiro grinned. "How is that a snack?"

"You drown the French toast in a LOT of syrup!"

Chiro rolled his eyes.

"I swear you eat a lot, you're going to get a gut ache."

"Yeah, yeah… Thanks Mom."

"Don't mention it." Chiro searched inside a cabinet and found some honey roasted nuts. He tossed it to her.

The nuts bounced off Gabby's hands for a few times before she caught it. She laughed. "Want to go swimming after this," she asked, "It's on the door hidden on the wall by the stairs."

Chiro shook his head, chuckling. "You'll cramp. Besides, it's Saturday and I wanna watch the Sun Riders."

Gabby squealed. "Eep! I LOVE watching that show with you!"

She dropped her nuts, letting them spray across the ground. Chiro merely shook his head, chuckling for what seemed to be a record that day. He had to admit, this girl reminded him so much of Otto. Wait… Who's Otto?

"_I must be losing my mind,"_ Chiro thought, _"I only know Gabby and apparently the others here, right?"_

"Come on, Cheerio-kun," Gabby practically screamed, "The show's starting! I have popcorn and everything; it's your FAVORITE!"

Chiro shook his head again in attempts to clear his head. _"I must have hit my head harder than I thought. Why can't I remember much about her?"_

Chiro began walking back to the living room, only to have Gabby appear in front of him. He screamed, jumping.

"Why aren't you coming, Cheerio-kun?" Her bottom lip was pouting as ice blue eyes glazed in renewed suspicion gazed up at him.

Cheerio gave a cheesy grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "I am, gosh. You're as impatient as ever!"

"Come on!" With that, Chiro was knocked off his feet, being dragged to the living room and plopped down onto the couch where many zit-inducing treats were located. It was rather humorous to see a girl a year younger and obviously shorter by almost a foot being able to manage to accomplish that. That girl is strong, without a doubt.

'Last time, we find our heroes, the Sun Riders, attempting to escape Dr. Doom's threshold…' the TV played. Give you any ideas, Chiro?

Chiro turned to see Gabby snuggling closer, leaning onto him. She was gripping red licorice with both hands, pulling it apart with a snap. Eventually, her eyes closed.

Meanwhile, with the Hyperforce…

In the Main Room, Sprx, Otto, and Nova were stalking the computer, not giving up looking for their lost leader. After a long day searching yesterday with no evidence other than the scene of the crime, most of them couldn't get much sleep in the night. They were now resorting to the computers.

Jinmay was currently out, deciding to look around more on foot and ask some of the citizens if they saw anything. She was heartbroken. I mean, come on, if you were to suddenly loose a boyfriend or girlfriend close to you, you'd be. But these two were close. It wasn't too often where you saw them fighting each other, other than training, or apart for too long.

Gibson, of course, locked himself in his lab to examine all of the specimens and evidence that they had found yesterday. They all could guess he didn't get any sleep and was up all night researching and gathering information form his data that was collected. At least, he might not have slept in his bed, considering the chemical he sleeps with, which is possibly Neon, was missing from his bed.

Antauri was further off from the other three, meditating. It was hard on him the most. Sure, they were all missing him and taking it hard, but this is ANTAURI we're talking about. The monkeys all knew how Antauri felt for Chiro. It hurt him a lot that this son was gone, plus he never got the chance to tell Chiro how he felt. Little did anyone know, but Chiro feels the same.

Just then, Jinmay walked into the room, her face as pale as a porcelain doll's. She carried a ripped piece of Chiro's uniform, barely recognizable.

Antauri broke out of meditation and frowned. "Is that everything, Jinmay," he asked.

Jinmay nodded.

Just then, Gibson walked out of the room with a pile of papers and he was rubbing his chin. The others couldn't help but wince at the ugly black bags under his eyes. You have to admit, that's dedication. Yet, he didn't appear to be tired at all.

"Team, I have rather unusual news," he spoke finally, his throat a little hoarse.

"Well spill it Brainstrain, what'd you find," Sprx said as impatient as ever, only to have Gibson ignore him.

"This DNA… It's not from Shuggazoom. It's quite a rare specimen indeed, an endangered animal in fact—"

Gibson paused when he say Otto raise his hand like a younger kid would.

"Yes, Otto?"

"Uh… What does 'endangered' mean?"

Antauri cleared his throat. "It means there are very few creatures of a species left in existence."

"Oh…"

"Anyways, as I was saying," Gibson continued, "These prints and hair we found belong to Canis Lupis, more simply known as the Grey Wolf. These dog-like creatures should be on a planet called Earth."

"Then what are they doing here," Nova asked.

"Obeying orders," Jinmay said suddenly, causing them all to turn to her.

"What do you mean?"

"This one guy with glasses was crying over something over his penguin, I think he called it 'Mr. Cheepers'. He said that he saw four of those wolves separating and heading towards Chiro's direction. One of them apparently bit the penguin's head off."

Sprx couldn't help but snicker, followed by Otto. Nova smacked them both in the head.

"OW! What the -"

"Sorry…" Otto rubbed the back of his head.

Nova then yawned. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to take a nap. We should switch off."

Antauri nodded, stifling a yawn. "We all need our sleep; you and Gibson can go first."

"No, you should, Antauri," Gibson argued, yet Antauri wouldn't have it.

"Go get some sleep, you deserve it."

* * *

><p>Destiny: I just finished this a few hours ago, but I had to go. I was a bit busy… Anyways here you go! What is Gabby planning anyway? What are her other powers? Will the Monkey Team find Chiro…alive?<p>

Chiro: DESTINY!

Destiny: You know it's funny; though writer's block has many negative qualities such as sometimes hard to get rid of, you get great ideas that can be used for other stories. I've already brainstormed about five regular ones and two oneshots. :3

Chiro: If put into affect, are they about me?

Destiny: Yep! All original and all about you! :3

Chiro: Of course… Read and Review…

Destiny: One more thing… In the future, taking place after a story and one of the oneshots, I'm going to need a list of emotions; a LOT of emotions. Why? Let's just say it has to do with Chiro and the annoyance of the team and a few OCs. Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny: Hi guys.

Chiro: What's up? Where have you been? Why'd it take longer than usual… well, for this story that is?

Destiny: You try typing something up when you got sick, lost you're chapter ideas, there are finals, and you know a LOT of REAL fan girls. Just do the disclaimer thingy…

Chiro: Ouch… Destiny doesn't own us… Bad weeks, huh?

Destiny (growls): Chiro…

Chiro (sweatdrops): Eh-heh, bad question, huh?

Destiny (sighs): On the plus side, I was able to write a little more on ITD and the writer's block is starting to disappear a bit. I also remember exactly what I lost and have a good idea where it generally is, as well as finding files on Forgotten. Plus, Summer break happens today which means time for stories and fun.

Chiro: That's good then.

* * *

><p><span>First Escape<span>

We find our hero and kidnapper sitting in a new room that, as most of the other rooms, was fully pink and had many stuffed animals in it. Gabby was currently having a tea party with her imaginary friends while Chiro braided her hair and put flowers in it. How'd she convince him to do it, who knows…

"Cheerio-kun, is my hair all pretty," she asked.

"Mm-hmm," Chiro nodded, not paying attention much.

"Cheerio-kun, would you care for a spot of tea," Gabby asked again, in a fancy tone.

"No thanks, I'm good."

Gabby turned to look at Chiro with a puppy dog look on her face and big pleading eyes. "Pretty please with a cherry on the top for Cherry-O," she asked.

Chiro sighed. "Thank you, Miss Austin, I do believe I could have a round."

Gabby burst into laughter, dropping the pot and spilling the tea.

"What," Chiro asked confused, crossing his arms.

"That's the worst impression I've ever heard," she wailed, her arms flailing as she laughed wildly.

Chiro pouted, "I didn't think it was that bad."

Gabby didn't pay attention, still laughing.

Chiro stood up, stretching his now sore legs. "I'll go get some paper towels."

Gabby stopped, shaking her head. "No, you don't need to Cheerio-kun, I'll get more tea." With that, she was gone.

Chiro sighed in relief. _"I don't know why, but I'm a little glad she's gone," _he thought, flopping back into a pile of stuffed animals, _"Something's wrong."_

That's when Chiro turned and saw a black stuffed monkey. He immediately jumped in surprise, suddenly remembering everything. His face turned pale and he felt sick to his stomach. Automatically, he reached down for the communicator, but found it missing.

"What?"

He then tried the Power Primate. Closing his eyes, he tried contacting the others. Ultimately, it failed.

"That was anticlimactic," he muttered.

Just then, Gabby walked back in with a new teapot. "Cheerio-kun," she called out happily, "I'm back."

Chiro smiled and asked, "Back to tea?" Luckily he was a pretty good actor and was able to keep Gabby from being suspicious.

Gabby shook her head. "Nah," she yawned before muttering, "So sleepy…"

Chiro ran to her before she could fall. "Here, I'll take you to bed."

"Can Cheewio-kun pwease give me a piggy back," she asked cutely.

Chiro gave a fake smile. He picked her up and carried her to her bed and tucked her in, saying he'll put the tea pot back. He closed the bedroom door and looked around for any sign of her wolves, cats, of hamster. With the coast clear, he ran out the door.

Gabby's eyes snapped open…

* * *

><p>Destiny: I'll leave it off there. Sorry it's so short.<p>

Chiro: Why?

Destiny: I don't like this chapter and I love the next one.

Chiro: Okay...? Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny: I have nothing to say other than I don't own SRMTHFG and Chiro better watch out!

Chiro: I'm doomed, aren't I?

Destiny: Yes, you are about to meet your Doom, the Dark Princess.

Chiro: How come Doom is capitalized… oh… that's her.

* * *

><p><span>Agni<span>

Chiro found himself in the middle of the forest. By now it was dark out and he could hardly see a thing. His heart was beating faster, knowing Gabby would discover his absence soon. All he did was keep running. He had no clue where he was running to; the city's vibrant lights were nowhere to be seen.

He ran down hill, nearly tripping and twisting his ankle on some tree roots. Running feet were heard behind him, ones that he instantly recognized. The wolves… She knew!

That's when he got to a clearing, enclosed by the surrounding trees and a high Cliffside. Chiro turned to run into the forest again, but froze. Many pairs of the wolves' eyes glowed from the dark forest as they slowly stepped forward, growling. He was surrounded.

The leader of the pack, Queran, stepped towards him now, barking at the others to halt. His eyes showed pure hate at the Chosen One.

Heaviness filled the air around Chiro. He was terrified all right. The tension and danger seemed to grow by the second. His body felt ice cold.

There was the snap of a twig and the wolves looked up. Chiro followed there gaze to the top of the cliff where a figure stood in the moon's light. Gabby.

The wolves eyes widened in fear. Yelping, they ran away with their tails between there legs.

Chiro took a shaky step backwards.

"What the…" Those words bubbled out as he looked up in confusion.

Gabby disappeared.

Chiro turned to run, but froze.

Gabby stared at him from the upside down in the air, her face mere centimeters from his. "Boo."

Chiro turned again to run, but was stopped again when Gabby stood in his way, her arms crossed. Her eyes were widely sparking purple as she glared at him.

"G-Gabby," Chiro timidly asked, taking steps backwards as she walked casually forwards.

Gabby's form began to change. She seemed to growl older by a few years as she became taller with each step. Her hair turned as black as the night sky around them. Her clothes all became black. Her voice had also changed; it was a morph of Gabby's as well as a darker tone.

"Hello, Chiro-kun," she spoke, her purple eyes flashing.

"G-Gabby—"

"Oh, shut up," Gabby snapped, "It's Agni. Gabby's not here right now, idiot."

Chiro swallowed hard. Clenching his fists he said, "Gabby or not, I'm going home. I am not afraid to fight you!"

Agni paused. An amused smile graced her lips. "Oh really," she said calmly, her voice sounding more shivers up his spine. Her eyes flashed. In a quick motion, she disappeared.

"Wher—"

Chiro's eyes widened. He gasped as pain shot through his torso and spread. Agni stood right behind him, her figure darkened so you could only see her eyes. She watched as Chiro dropped to his knees.

"W-Why are you…doing this to me," Chiro gasped, clutching his stomach as his shirt slowly and lightly turned red, or redder.

Calmly and ever simple, Agni stated with a smile as she walked around Chiro to face him as she spoke. "I'm afraid, my dear Chiro, it's a bit of a split personality as you call it." She took out black shades and placed them on her eyes.

She then frowned. "I'm afraid you can't go home. You belong to me and Gabby now. Gabby is your friend. Your home is Gabby's. I can't let you leave."

Chiro stumbled up. "I don't care," he shouted defiantly, "Just watch me!"

With that, Agni snapped, her eyes contorted with purple flames. With a loud shout, she swung something long shiny at Chiro.

Time seemed to slow down as Chiro barely dodged out of the way, the ends of his bangs falling away as a knife swiped by. It sped up again as Chiro then slid back and cupped his hands together.

"MONKEY FU," he shouted. Nothing happened. Chiro's eyes widened again and he dodged out of the way. "Why isn't it working!"

Agni smirked as she sloppily walked forward, not caring that her hair was out of place. The creepy music you hear when the killer in the movies is coming toward the victim for the kill seemed to play on its cue.

The next thing Chiro saw was darkness…

No, she didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking.

Agni's form reverted, Gabby's taking her place. At the sight of Chiro, she gasped, her hands cupping her mouth. "Oh my goodness, Chiro!"

He was only unconscious.

She walked over to his side and leaned over him. She whispered in his ear. "Chosen One, revert inside yourself. You are no longer the leader of the Hyper Force. You have no power. Your home is with me, as you have always been. You are under my control. Erase the past that once was, create my illusion…"

* * *

><p>Antauri gasped, bolting awake.<p>

The image of a figure harming Chiro replayed in his mind. In retrospect, it was actually what happened Gabby/Agni with Chiro. Antauri rubbed his chest where Chiro was hurt. He had fallen asleep in meditation; his mind placed him in a first person perspective, in Chiro's place. Yet, he had never seen her face.

"Chiro…"

He then looked up at the ceiling.

"Who is Gabby…?"

* * *

><p>Chiro: This was the chapter you were waiting for!<p>

Destiny: Hey, more excitement, plus Antauri found another clue.

Chiro: Yeah…

Destiny: Please review! New stories are coming in the future!

Chiro: Still!

Destiny: Whatever. The powers to put it broadly are hypnotism and control over others. This includes illusions and memory manipulation.

Chiro: Oh-

Destiny (covers his mouth: No swearing!


End file.
